


Same Boots to Every Date

by BromocresolGreen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comic, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Humor, Illustrated, M/M, hanzo's shitty chicken legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BromocresolGreen/pseuds/BromocresolGreen
Summary: Hanzo doesn't have prosthetics, McCree is now realizing. His ankles are justlikethat.





	Same Boots to Every Date

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

     

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://bromocresol0green.tumblr.com/post/166622594213/i-spent-way-too-long-drawing-all-this)! please reblog if you can.


End file.
